welcome_to_nowherefandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans known as mortals or mundanes, have no magic. They have no idea about the supernatural world, and consider it all stories and myth. Magic Able Humans Humans with natural born abilities are rare, and typically have a supernatural ancestor somewhere up the family tree. In most cases the ancestor was a witch, sorcerer, demi, or castor. In most cases human born with heterochromia or albinism have inborn magic, and are considered to be mortal born witches. In some cases human can be given a ability as a gift/curse from a god, witch, or other supernatural. A Human with magical ability are called many things throughout the world, but Maagia, Dotato, or plainly called Gifted. Mediumship - They can see and communicating with spirits, ghosts, and the dead. Some humans if brought back to life through CPR, or Defibrillator can gain this ability. Some are born with it, but it’s seen as more of a curse then a gift. The people you see on TV boasting and showing off their "powers" are just con artist. Spirits, and ghosts only stay in our world if they have unfinished business, don't know their dead, were violently killed, or have strong lingering emotions and attachments to someone or an object. There is no friendly Casper, and being able to see and talk to spirits is not very fun. Aura reading - They can see energy fields surrounding people, places, and things. The meaning of the aura varies from Maagia to Maagia. Some see the Aura of emotions, lifespans, others see health, or some see relationships. Lie Detection - They can detect when another is lying; though only catching untruths not lies of omission. Most humans with this ability have no idea they have it. The can tell when someone is lying, but they get this through a feeling. Like clairvoyance, it’s a kind of perception. Telepathy - They can read another mortals thoughts, or to transfer thoughts/emotions into another's mind. Its rare to be truly gifted with this ability. Pyrokinesis - Manipulation of fire, or creation of fire with one’s mind. This gift only present itself to someone in extreme distress or madness. (think of the movie 'Carrie'). More questions on this PM me. Telekinesis '-' The ability to move solid objects with their mind. This ability takes quite a bit of practice to master. Heavy lifting is almost impossible, and one must train their mind like a muscle. Magic Sight - This is the ability to see the supernatural, and they can see past glamours, and invisibility magic. Runs in families, and is a genetic ability. A lot of the time is skips every other generation. Many people with this ability can find through their lineage a connection with the one of the ancient hunter families. ---The ancient hunter families: Deveraux, Huo, Korikov, Wellesley, and Jager. (more info on Hunters in separate Tab.) Precognition - Premonition and precognitive dreams. Perception of events before they happen. Many people have a very tiny bit of this. Have you ever had a strong since of deja vu? That would be it. But to be a true Precognition Maagia, your abilities are a lot more than that. In history many people with this ability were known as Oracles. Seeing future happenings through dreams, a lot of the time it’s just unimportant things. Some even have the ability to see the past by touching objects, or people. Magic Immunity - Ability to render others magic ability or spells useless. This is the most rare of the Maagia types. Some can completely negate (for an undetermined amount of time) the powers of any supernatural in close proximity. Others require skin to skin contact to turn magic off. Initially, this ability is involuntary and only appears during cases of extreme danger, or adrenaline. But gradually one can learn how to properly control it, like a natural shield. In most cases Maagia with this ability are completely unaware they have it, usually living their whole life as a regular mundane. -- Many Maagia can learn and dabble in alchemy and other magics. Hunters For centuries hunters have placed it upon themselves to police and hunt the supernatural population and to protect normal humans from the unknown threat around them. Hunters train in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, shotguns, crossbows, melee weapons, tracking, tactics, and other things such as lock picking, computer hacking, and carjacking. Hunters typically pass their knowledge onto their children. Knowledge of the supernatural and mythology are also vital to their training. They are naturally athletic, observant, and possessors of uncanny instinct for people and their personalities. Hunters have the ability of 'Magic sight', making them able to see supernaturals, past glamours, and invisibility magic. They also have a kind of "sixth sense" that alerts them to the presence of supernaturals. Hunters have adrenaline induced powers of slightly superhuman strength, durability, agility, reflex, speed. Their natural aptitude for fighting, and keen instincts keep them alive when up against powerful strong supernaturals. Ancient Hunter Families The ancient families are the earliest known hunter families, active in the first century AD all around the world. They are also the most famous, and respected of the hunter families. There are hundreds of other families, and branches of hunters. These are just the most well-known and powerful. The families place various agents throughout the world whom hunt and terminate supernaturals. Huo - They originate from China. Some of the best fighters are from this family. As of the last 100 years they have branched outside of Asia. They like to consider themselves superior to all other hunters. Their training is the most thorough and brutal of all the families. They even own, and operate an academy in Japan, for all young hunters to come and train, in exchange for a five year contract to work for the Huo family after graduation. -- The Academy is called Mamorimasu Gakuen aka Protect Academy in English. Korikov - They originate from Russia. They dislike the Deveraux family, and their rivalry has been going strong for longer than anyone can remember. Many consider Korikov as the worst type of hunter. They are ruthless, xenophobic and sadistic hunters, who savagely torture and murder supernaturals, as they believe all supernaturals are abominations. They kill baby nymphs for goodness sake. Wellesley - They originate from Western Europe, but 230 years ago they came on the first ships to the newly founded Americas. Their base of operations is in New York City. The Salem witch trials were their doing, as they thought to use the Christian religion and the mass hysteria to their advantage. They had wanted only witches to burn but it got out of control, and they could do nothing to stop the crazy people burning humans at the stake. Of the 20 people burned at the stake only two were actually witches. This is something the family deeply regrets. They still tend to work in and alongside the catholic church. Jager - They originate from Germany. They mainly only go after vampires, lycanthropes, and witches, But if they come across a threatening supernatural they will go after it. An small disowned branch of the family that refers to their self as the brotherhood (act like a cult), were a big part of the Nazi regime in the 40s, they are the shame of the Jager family. Deveraux - They originate from France, and only hunt supernaturals that are doing harm to the humans. They don't have prejudice like most hunters, and have a handful of peace treaties with the different supernaturals. Basically they only go after murders and law breakers of the supernatural world. They even like to work with Supernaturals to track the 'bad ones'. They are well versed in witches’ laws and hunt down the rule breakers to bring back to the witches counsel for judgment. Known Hunters Category:Races